mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gloizer X
Tokyo Channel 12 | network_other = CNT/Gazeta Rede Manchete WKAQ-TV | first = July 1, 1976 | last = March 31, 1977 | episodes = 36 }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = Shogaku Ichinensei | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Bessatsu Shōnen Sunday, TV-kun | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = | volume_list = }} Asahi Sonorama | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Asahi Shōnen | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is an anime series aired from 1976 to 1977. There were 36 episodes. It is also referred to as Gloyzer X and Gloizer X. Story The Gaira aliens, hidden in the Arctic, plan to conquer Earth. Captured and forced to work for the aliens, Dr. Yan creates the ultimate weapon, a transformable aerial robot called Gloizer X. Groizer X was 100 meters tall and weighed 1200 tons. Entrusted to his daughter Rita, Gloizer X escapes the clutches of the Gaira and lands in Japan, where pilot Joe Kaisaka meets a wounded Rita. Taking up the controls of Gloizer X, Jo and Rita fight against the Gaira invasion. Concept The anime was created by Go Nagai as a side project during the time he was busy with the various Mazinger series, Groizer X nevertheless managed to be converted into a TV series. The robot transforms into a jet, while the show included intense battle sequences and aerial combat, it remained a secondary super robot series. Staff * Script: Go Nagai, Gosaku Ota * Animation: Shizuko Katsumi * Design: Norio Suzuki Characters Merchandise The original Groizer X toyline are one of the very few Super Robot toys produced by Nakajima Manufacturing Company instead of the industry dominant Popy PleasureToybox DX. "Toybox DX." Nakajima Diecast. Retrieved on 2006-11-21.. Yamato then did a GN-U Groizer X figure released in 2007. A Manga version of the figure was produced, only painted in green. Outside Japan While not being a great success in Japan, "Gloizer/Groizer X" had a considerable impact in Brazil, where it was aired under the name O Pirata do Espaço ("The Space Pirate") in 1984/1986 at the Manchete Network. Only two mecha anime were shown in the country, and "Groizer" was the only full-exhibited (the other one, Voltes V, had only five episodes aired there). In Latin America, the anime was aired under the name "El Justiciero". References in other series In the 2009 anime Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Count Brocken deploys an updated Groizer, "Groizer X-10" to attack Mazinger Z and the Mazinger Corps. Later on, Groizer's X-9, X-11 and X-12 are also shown, used by the Count to sink the Submarine Fortress Saluud. References External links * *Pirata do Espaço (in Portuguese) *[http://www.mazingerz.com/SF/X.html Groizer X] at The World of Go Nagai webpage *[http://www.d-world.jp/dv/gonagai.php?action=groizer Groizer X] at d/visual *[http://www1.plala.or.jp/BIGWAVE/ANIME/groyserx.html Groizer X LP] Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1976 Category:Japanese television series es:El Justiciero fr:Groizer X id:Gloizer X it:Gloyzer X ja:グロイザーX pt:O Pirata do Espaço zh:無敵太空船